Breaking Dawn Over a New Era
by Rakusa
Summary: Twilight world crashes into Sailor Moon Universe in a very unexpected way. yes, BD is mentioned, just... no Renesmee or in any case from SM: Chibi-Usa/Rini. I will update.
1. Part 1

Breaking Dawn over a New Era

March 20, 2010

Subject: Twilight/Sailor Moon

Sum: Twilight world crashes into Sailor Moon Universe in a very unexpected way. (yes, BD is mentioned, just... no Renesmee or in any case from SM: Chibi-Usa/Rini).

* * *

AN: This is only a three-parter at most, I _swear_, or at least I do at this moment. This is in response to my annoyance at fanfiction . Net because of their putting crossovers into the updated stories of SM, and while I've run across some interesting ideas, I'd rather not have to read them when there is so much else out there. It's also in response to the occasional SM/Twilight stories I've only really read the sums to, and gotten annoyed at people who think they can just replace Bella with Serena/Serenity or vice-versa and everything is okaydory. I admit, they are very similar in story, tone and feel, depending whose writing it, and I've noticed a lot of similarities too. That happens when SM universe has been out there for almost 20 years (20, right? I forget), and has taken almost every path it could possible go with the same characters ranging from IC, to OOC to VERY OOC, and having anything from magical powers like they do in the anime/manga to being wizards/witches/vampires/werewolves, to _special_ abilities like telekinesis/premonition, etc, to being from a very technologically advanced age or planet to being cavemen on earth to being imprisoned at nazi camps to being angels/demons/whatever. I know, I can rag, because I have probably done a story about everything listed. _That said_ however, if you're going to do a crossover, do it right, have a reason for the two worlds colliding, not just poof, Serenity's gone and in another world. There are a few occasions where this has been done satisfactory, I can't name all of them, and not all of them have amazing stories or writing abilities, but they are out there, so go ahead, keep writing them, I want you to, so I can read them. Just... explain well, and don't have the protagonist fall in love with a world that she can't live in, unless there is a very good reason for it. That goes with all the SM/Twilight worlds too! Usagi=Mamoru, Bella=Edward/Jacob, not Usagi=Seiya/Alan/Motoki/Demando/Sapphire/etc, or Bella=James/Emmett/Carlisle/Esme/Jasper/etc. You can do it, you just better have a very good reason to do so, instead of, I thought it'd be neat to see a different pairing! That's what OOC is for :P I love everything and all things, as long as it's done right, don't mind this little rant, unless you fit under one of those categories.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

TwiPOV

* * *

Edward's hand slid around Bella's back and rested on her hip, pulling her up against his flank. This was a trip nobody had really expected to take and Edward slid his glance over towards Alice, well, almost nobody. The little black-haired Pixie wasn't sharing what had suddenly brought on the impromptu trip to Tokyo, Japan.

Bella sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, the trip wasn't long in their eyes, it was only a blink and they'd be there in the time line of their 'lives' and the going in style like this was over-redundant, but they liked it, and preferred it, and Bella wasn't going to argue. The spacious, private jet plane, had plenty of room to walk around and stretch their legs if they had needed to do so, if they were human. The seats reclined back so they could sleep on the couches that doubled as airplane seats or there were four sets of bedrooms stationed along the plane for them to enjoy more of private space, and some 'alone' time. It only took 20 hours to get to Japan, not including refueling, so Emmett and Rosalie took full advantage of it, while Alice skimmed through the fashion magazines on Japan. She and Bella would probably be the only two to remotely fit into the styles and cuts, as Japanese people were much shorter, and hadn't gotten much taller over the years. Bella wondered if Alice would ever get bored with the fashion magazines. The humans she'd been surrounded by in the last 4 years of their most recent high school had been over-crowded and so they blended in more, but she still heard them complain about the fashions, how everything was a throw-back, nothing was new, there was no new anymore, that nothing could be created or be unique, because everything had been done before. Then again, Bella reckoned, glancing at the weather-beaten, over used, barely hanging on by it's threads and bare back binding, her books didn't fare too well after being read over and over again her entire human and vampire life. She had it all memorized, done so the first time she read it as a vampire, had done so as a human previously, but had forgotten much of it, until rereading it in her new life, and still she preferred the contact of the paper under her hands as she turned the page and took in the words anew every time. Edward had tried to introduce her to the digital age where all the books were online and could be carted around in her pocket, but she didn't mind the old fashioned way, in this, as with most things, she thought, glancing up at her husband's chiseled face.

He glanced down at her and smiled. She had opened her mind up to him on the end of her thoughts and knew he shared the same sentiments she did when it came to each other. _Over_ a hundred years later, and they were the same as they were before the transformation in some ways, still as passionate and loving and tender, but also she did a lot more without Edward's help, she didn't need it now, but at times she still wanted it. It also allowed him to feel needed and wanted, and he shared that back at her with things she could help him with.

Bella's favorite addition in her new life besides loosing her klutzy habits and life-threatening siren, was the ability to hunt with Edward. She'd always been fascinated about it, but more than that, it allowed her to be with him more, she'd always hated, and hated more so after their time apart, to be away from him, for any length of time. For awhile, Jacob had helped with that feeling of loneliness and she missed him too, when she couldn't be with him.

Both her eyes and Edward's swung to the tall man ducking under the door frame of the plane, he was already scrunched over walking through the halls, but the doorways were even shorter. His dark shaggy hair was shaken as he sank into the seat across from them and pulled out a deck of cards. "Anyone game?" Then he looked at Edward. "Except for you."

"That's only be me then." Bella laughed and reached for the deck, her pale hand contrasting greatly with the man across from hers. When her fingers brushed his hand, she pulled back in alarm, like she did every time, as a human she had found him abnormally hot, as a vampire, he just burned and it hurt to touch unless she braced herself for it.

"Yeah well, you're not much better, it's like dipping into a -87 degree pond while outside you're sweating and blistering in temps over a hundred."

"Ha-ha." Edward laughed dryly, leaning back into the couch, his hand never leaving Bella's waist. "You know, I can always help her cheat."

"You better not, then I'd have nobody to play with." Jacob growled.

"Boys, boys." Bella laughed this time taking the cards without touching him. It was a shame too, she remembered great comfort from his touch, but Edward's always beat his out. Edward chuckled at the mental thoughts she was sending his way.

"All right, all right. You win, love." Edward slid his hand down her waist to rest at her hip, it wasn't a possessive gesture, he didn't need to do it anymore. Jacob had well and truly gotten over her when she changed. They were now back on best friend terms. He hung around because he liked being a wolf, as crazy as that sounded, going from hating it to loving it. It was an adrenaline rush he said after fighting off baddies for three years in a row with them. He still managed to take out a few more predatory vampires. The rest of the wolves had gone back to their normal lives once all the girls had grown up to be of reasonable ages to start dating them in comparison to their advanced physical age. He still hadn't found his mate, and it ceased to bother him, especially comparing his life to Edward's before he'd found Bella, this was but a bump in the road for him, and he could take Edward as a way not to do things. He still dated, but he just figured that the girl meant for him, the one he would connect with in a way that no other girl would call to him, just hadn't been born yet, but it didn't mean he wouldn't look.

Besides, he felt more at home with this coven/family of vampires than he did with so many other people hearing his thoughts on a daily basis. Sure Edward could, but the guy tried not to, and he didn't share unless Jacob wanted him to, or it was really important. Alice would send him periodical glares throughout the last several years, whenever she'd try to look to the future and it'd be blank, just a mass of darkness and confusion, however he doubted it was all that way, certain things wouldn't change just because he was there, like, the weather for instance. Whether or not any of them were there wouldn't change that part of her vision.

He liked messing with her too, deciding to tag along last minute when he knew she was looking for the outcome, or deciding not to go when she had decided to go anyways, and then she'd be hit with an onslaught of visions. Jasper disliked him for it, but the rest of the guys and even Rosalie found it funny. Rosalie had chilled off her antagonism towards him too, and accepted him as more like a brother than the enemy. Although allowing him to be her brother meant that she was sometimes worse than the enemy when she was angry or played practical jokes along with Emmett. She liked him just slightly above Edward, and that was a very slight slight. It seemed Jasper was her favorite brother, and even he annoyed her at times.

"All the time." Edward cut in, and Jacob had grown used to the small tromping into his thoughts and commentary. "Just not as much as us or Emmett, though Emmett has a backup plan whenever _he_ gets her angry."

"Ew... Edward, we don't want to hear this." Bella poked him in the ribs and he swatted her hands away, it actually hurt sometimes when she wanted it to, now that their bodies were on the same level of strength and resistance.

"Ooh!" Alice danced over. "Can I play? With Jacob here, I can't see what will happen!" She had known that they were going to play, but wanted to finish her magazine first. Jasper slowly made his way over, he had no problem with Jacob's scent, had never been interested in taking a bite out of the mutt and had outgrown his 'problem' half a century earlier, he had about as great a control as Emmett or Esme now. He just preferred his leisurely strolls, at least in vampire and wolf eyes. He was also cocky enough to believe he'd win this game.

"No tricks." Bella and Jacob said simultaneously when Jasper sat down to join as well and Alice perched on his knee, grabbing at the cards. He smiled wickedly in agreement and the two of them knew better than to have their guards down and believe the feelings sent their way unless the cards could actually back it up, and they'd have to control their emotions as well as their facial reactions with him in the room, at least everyone's thoughts would be safe without Edward involved.

A few hours later, Jacob had grown tired of loosing to Bella and had attempted to switch games but Jasper was adamant about finding a way to defeat his newest sister in the game she obviously had complete control over. Jacob threw his cards down and swung his legs up onto the couch, his head on the pillow and his arms crossed over his chest. He was done, they could continue to play, he'd be a spectator like Edward.

That lasted probably five minutes and the next thing they knew there was a sudden snore filling the entire cabin with its noise. Bella laughed at the sound and chose that the game was finished, at least with her, she handed Edward the cards but he only tossed them onto the pile and pulled her up close, so they could snuggle. Jasper growled, he still hadn't won and it was no fun to play against only Alice. So he tugged her away, back to their side of the plane.

It never ceased to amuse any of the vampires when they had the unexpected presence of a sleeping wolf in man's clothing. "Is it something you miss?" Edward asked after awhile and the breathing had panned out to a nice deep even one.

Bella shook her head. "No, there were too many nightmares, I prefer this so much more. There's other things we can do with our time instead of sleeping. Besides, sometimes when I'm just sitting there, looking out the back window of our house, it feels like I'm sleeping as I go through things during the day, sort them out, recall them, and imagine what will happen next. It's like my own storybook time. Do you miss my sleeping?"

"It was an insight into your brain, and unguarded, I loved watching you sleep, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it, but honestly, this is much better, you were right all along."

"The woman always is." She teased him. "Now you have Jacob you can watch instead."

"Haha, I have all the insight into his mind that I would ever want." Edward placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I even hear it while he's asleep, it does amuse me though that most of what he thinks comes out disjointed and wrong."

Bella smiled and leaned up to whisper in his ear, not that it was necessary, for the rest could still hear it, but it was more intimate that way. "Want to have a private party?"

Edward scooped her up and disappeared back into their quarters. The dog was the only one who didn't have a bedroom, and he was the only one to sleep or need it, but he preferred being the one who kept to the main quarters, he didn't want to think about what he'd walk out into otherwise.

* * *

SM POV

* * *

Galaxia had come and gone, and Usagi was enjoying her time of peace by stretching out like a cat on Mamoru's bed. Her hand was curled and front of her eye as her chest rose as she extended her limbs. She was tired, but in a good way, Mamoru had kept her up all night. She smiled lazily up at him and he slid his hand across her stomach and pulled her tightly up against him. "How's my lovely wife?" He whispered into her ear.

"Enjoying the memory of last night." She responded, tilted her head to kiss him on the cheek. It had been ten years since they started fighting, five since they stopped and after the first year, Mamoru had thought it safe to ask for her hand in marriage, he only had to worry about her father's reaction and his gun. "Wouldn't mind a repeat, either."

"I think we're out of the necessities." He warned and Usagi's grin split across her lips.

"I don't think I mind." He chuckled and put a kiss against her temple.

"It's your turn to go get them, they were new last night." Usagi grumbled and tried to wiggle her way out of the bed to go downstairs to the store to pick them up. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, halting all movement and looking down at her. "I'm not letting you leave me for even a moment, we have other unfinished business to attend."

Usagi giggled and pulled his head down towards her. "I think I can accommodate that."

It was almost an hour before Usagi managed to pull herself out of bed and away from Mamoru's seeking lips so she could get dressed and get the items they needed. As she finished tucking her shirt into her slacks, the communicator beeped and both turned to stare at it like it had just exploded.

Usagi didn't move as she looked at the pink and black communicators sitting side by side on the dresser, where they had sat for the last four years, untouched. Mamoru slid out of the bed and threw on a pair of boxers and searched for a pair of clean pants, she had gotten the ones he wore yesterday all sticky. He grabbed a pair he hardly ever wore, a tan color and picked up the two of them. He handed Usagi hers. "They wouldn't be calling on these unless it was urgent." She managed to mumble and flipped back the cover.

It was true, if it was anything important, they'd always tried the cellphones first, and the only time the communicator had gone off was when Rei had gone into labor. Yuichiro had grabbed it and started pushing all of the communicator buttons, but since they were expecting news about Rei any day, it hadn't alarmed Usagi quite as much as this did. That occasion had been a funny one to watch as Rei finally noticed what Yuichiro was doing by the time he had all of them on the line and they were firing questions off at the missing member, who had it open. They could see Rei smack Yuichiro upside the head and tear into him about the sanctity of communicators and what everyone no doubt was fearing at the moment.

Mamoru stood behind Usagi and rested his hands on her hips, looking down into the small pink device with her. Ami's face appeared first, and she shrugged at Usagi's imploring look, she hadn't been the one to send out the call. The other slowly appeared one by one, each not expecting it, and each reluctant as Usagi and Mamoru to take up the call again, to save Tokyo from another attack and another enemy. Each enemy had taken well over a year to defeat and some were worse than others, for different people. Usagi's least favorite had been all of them, especially at the time, afterwards, she didn't think the whole Ali/Ann thing was quite so bad, she understood the reasoning.

Rei's haggard expression appeared last, but she shook her head, what she had to say, wasn't involved with the communicator. Luna and Artemis appeared simultaneously and Diana could be seen in the background playing with a ball of string. Luna and Artemis had decided to go get their own place after the senshi disbanded in all but their tight-knit friendship. They could now turn into humans, and got real jobs and had a kid. What they were doing as cats, now, and Diana too, Usagi was becoming more worried by the minute.

"There's a youma at the mall. You need to come down and take care of it." Luna shouted over the noise of screams that just became apparent as Usagi allowed all her other senses to engage.

"We'll be right there Luna, hold out for as long as you can, all right?" Usagi snapped the pink device shut and delved around in her subspace pocket for her transformation broach, Kamen was already behind her, waiting for her. She grabbed the broach and called upon her powers to change her form, and Eternal Sailor Moon stood before him, and every time he saw her, he became proud of her all over again. Moon sent him a smile, thanking him for his appreciation and respect, in this form and during occasional other activities or needs, they could communicate with one another without using verbal cues.

When they got to the mall, most of the population had cleared out and there was only a youma and a few humans to deal with. At least most of them were passed out, and one was screaming as her energy was being drained. The youma was easy to deal with, it was only gathering energy for a queen long dead, and had just needed energy for its own weak body after years of feeding off of smaller creatures, had braved the senshi to sustain itself. Moon was not in the mood and knew her senshi could have handled it easily without her, one would have been enough, they didn't need to dispatch the whole lot with a negaverse youma, her senshi had so much power now it was ridiculous.

"What's her problem?" Mars asked with a large yawn and Kamen chuckled.

"She didn't get any pancakes this morning, we used up the new container last night."

"I see her eating habits haven't changed at all-" Mars bit her lip so she wouldn't say anymore. Kamen looked at her suspiciously, wondering what Mars was going to add to that, even though she was the princess, and leader and savior of the world five times over, Mars still riled and ribbed Moon to no fail, only when the girl was feeling down, did she lay off of her. What she had said rested too lightly to be a typical Mars comment. "Anyways, why I look so tired-"

"You have a two year old running around the temple, and you don't want him to get hurt." Venus commented, rolling her shoulders and trying to get a feel for the senshi uniform again. For her, it actually felt good, like an old friend that she missed. Jupiter too was trying to see if anything was different and when she discovered that nothing really was, she was pleased to be back in action, she had felt almost bored without this excitement. It seemed only Moon and Kamen, with the possible exception of Mercury and Mars, he wasn't so sure about them, had relished the fight, and had only been worried that the communicator going off had meant that someone was badly hurt, most likely their 'fearless' leader.

Mars huffed out a breath, trying to calm her annoyance but couldn't quite manage it. "_No._" She drawled. "That might be part of it, but actually, what I was going to say-"

"Yuichiro keep you up all night?" Moon smirked, not forgetting the banter that usually happened between the two of them.

"Will my blond leaders, _please_ let me finish my statement?" Mars growled, intending to do so without their permission. The two shrugged, they'd only been filling in her usual complaints and were trying to be helpful. "I was consulting the great fire, it seems we will be having guests in Tokyo soon, and I feel like they don't bring good tidings."

"Another enemy?" Moon nibbled at her bottom lip, in concern, she hadn't thought they were supposed to have another one after Chaos. Could anything be worse? Kamen's hand rested on her shoulder in comfort and she wrapped her arm around his waist. He didn't yet know what she was really worrying about. He glanced down at her in curiosity, but she shook her head, she'd rather tell him than him read it from her thoughts.

"I don't think so. More like the inevitable they're bringing." Mars frowned though as she looked over her leader. "This might cause great stress, and I fear that they aren't what we will be expecting."

Moon waved her concern away, it was sweet, but unneeded, nothing could freak her out anymore, not after seeing all of them die in so many different, brutal ways over the years, and all of the different enemies and creatures they took up. Nothing would be able to faze her in that regard anymore.

She glanced to see Kamen smirking, and she relented, as his thoughts filtered into hers. Ok, fine, except for thunderstorms and giant hairy dogs and the ice cream store saying they were out of every flavor but toffee and Motoki closing up the arcade for good, and a giant stack of homework looming over her with greedy eyes.

"When will these strangers arrive?" Kamen asked what everyone was either wondering, or should be.

"I'm not sure, some time soon. I wish I had more warning and clearer details."

"Don't worry about it Mars, you do the best you can, just keep us informed if there is anything else or new that crops up." Luna perched on Moon's shoulder, swatting away at Kamen's hand as it was in her way.

Kamen only picked her up by the scruff of her neck and deposited her on Moon's other shoulder. Moon knew how hard Mars must have been working on this vision, to get as much information as she had already in such a short period of time. She mouthed her thank you to her fire senshi and the nodded in acceptance.

"Shall we go home?" Kamen suggested to Moon, but it was directed to all in terms of disbanding. Moon agreed and on the way back, Usagi popped into the grocer and picked up her pancake mix and syrup.

"I don't think it was all my fault that this disappeared over the night. I see the pounds your putting on. You need some exercise to take care of that." Usagi teased her husband.

"Me? What about you? Look at this." He squeezed the skin by her belly, he was only joking, he would never think she was fat, but as he did so, he realized that his words were right, that she was filling out in the middle a little. Maybe her metabolism wasn't as fast as it was when they were fighting evil, or her younger days.

"Well, I know the perfect way to burn these calories."

"That's what you said last night." Mamoru leaned down to capture her lips with his. "And what we did only an hour or so ago."

"Still in your retention phase?" She pouted. "Man you're getting old."

"I wasn't saying that, I just know how moody you get without food." He pulled her against him and showed her how very wrong she was.

As they lay in bed afterwards, Usagi traced patterns against Mamoru's chest, deep in thought. He said something to her, but all she could respond with was a "hmm?"

"Usako, what has you so enthralled?" He asked, threading some fingers through her golden locks. "Something has been bothering you since the fight, was it something Rei said? I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, really."

"No, she's right, I have to tell you something, I was going to wait to make it special, but I feel like its always special with you, and you always manage to do something for me before I can even start planning something for you." She looked up at him with her blue eyes full of happiness and he knew that whatever she was going to say, would be good news.

"What's this all about?"

"I might not be able to join everyone on the battle field if this type of thing continues for another few months. Mamo-chan, I'm pregnant."

Mamoru hooted before gathering her close and kissing her deeply. "I'm so in love with you, Usako, this is the best news you could have ever given me!" He furthered the kiss and she followed suit, she was happy too, it was the best gift they shared in, both wanted a family, a full one, more than anything else, they were happy by themselves, but they'd always had dreams of continuing the line and having a house full of loud noises and children's laughter. The two of them and their personalities and histories wouldn't have expected anything else, especially after they found each other.

* * *

TwiPOV

* * *

"So, why are we here, exactly, Alice?" Jacob asked as they stepped off the plane in Japan.

Alice looked at him annoyed. "Honestly, you and Edward are more similar than I thought!" She grumbled for a while but when Bella too was looking at her confused, not to mention the rest of the family who either were waiting patiently for the answer or looked annoyed at the change of plans, mostly just Rosalie, Alice sighed. "Seriously, do none of you pay attention to the news outside of the Western World? I thought for sure it would have filtered in somehow, between video games and general knowledge." Still at their further patient looks, Alice wanted to throw a fit. "We're here, because there's been activity of the supernatural kind, and I wanted to meet them."

"Vampires? I thought we knew all the vegetarians." Carlisle frowned.

Esme put a hand on his arm. "Someone might have converted." She hoped it would be helpful.

"No, not vegetarians." Alice shook her head, her family could be so dense sometimes. Their concerns were only in the vicinity and whether or not the Volturi would be stupid enough to try and attack them again.

"Then why are we here to meet bloodsuckers?" Jacob wondered aloud, what everyone else was pondering.

"They're not any kind of vampire actually, I can't even see them, they're not quite human, but I have been paying attention to them in the news, they're here, in Japan, and after years of removal, they have come back. I wanted to see them before they all died off and went back into hiding."

"What are they, then, exactly?" Bella asked, her hand finding Edward's, if they weren't vampires, and they weren't humans- shape-shifters? They may not take too kindly on vampires crashing their war, especially if they were at war with vampires.

"Possibly shape-shifters. I can't be certain, no one is, but wont it be fun?"

"How do we know they're trustworthy?" Edward asked his sister, finally able to push her for the answers he sought, Carlisle had said not to, let her go with it, if she wanted to, but now that they were all here, for her, he wanted his questions answered.

"They protect Japan from evil beings- not Vampires, I can't see them either- they have to be good, and I'm sure they'll love to meet us, they have the strangest way of making their enemy their friends, if they can." Alice was smiling, lost in her own thoughts, happy as could be.

Something she wasn't telling them had a part on the future, and she was happy with what the future held, and wouldn't share it with them. Even Jasper seemed out of the loop. "Shape-shifter war? Is that possible?" Bella asked.

"It almost became one when I allowed this bloodsucker to change you. Luckily, it was adverted with reason, you were going to die otherwise." Jacob responded, he had the best intel on that kind of lifestyle, not every thought passed through his mind in Edward's vicinity or hearing range.

"I don't think I ever knew that." Bella looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"War be damned, treaty be damned, I wasn't going to let you die at 19." Edward didn't look repentant at all, then again, neither did Jacob, but in the end, it had all been so long ago. Bella shrugged, accepting it.

"So, where to now?" Rosalie asked bored, until Alice said something about shopping and then Rosalie's whole demeanor changed, so too though, did Bella's and she began dragging her feet, shopping, no matter how many years had passed, was not her favorite pastime.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

AN: We're just going to pretend that Bella was turned in 1990 and the present day is 2090s, about, but technology and culture hasn't really changed all _that_ much. I know SM was 1992 and should be the one with the story starting earlier, but for the sake of the story, we're going to do things my way? Thanks!

* * *

SM POV

Usagi pulled Mamoru through the mall with her, it wasn't his favorite thing to do on a Saturday and he had argued with her about going back to _this_ mall, but it had been several weeks since the youma attack and there hadn't been any other occurrences since. Besides, this mall had the best baby stores in the country and Mamoru said he would spare no expenses for their child.

"Really Usako, my time would probably be better served looking for houses."

"We're not _moving_." Usagi stated annoyed. "I already told you, I don't think I could handle the stress of packing everything up, moving somewhere else, unpacking, and having this child with the threat of youma attacks lurking in the background as well as these strangers that are supposedly going to come here."

"Rei's visions are hardly ever wrong."

"But they can be." Usagi argued. "I've seen it, I've caused it too."

The other senshi were up ahead at the food court ordering for the five of them and the couple knew that they were ordering six smoothies, because just one for Usagi any day, much less pregnant, was never enough. "If you're really adamant about spliting up and covering more ground faster, then you can go ahead to look at cribs, you know my preference, and anything you pick will be just fine as long as its within the range."

Mamoru pulled her to a stop. "You think I'm going to leave your side for a minute within this mall?" He asked harassed at even the notion.

"You just said you wanted to leave me to go look at houses, that's so much further away than another shop." Usagi gave him a look clearly stating he was crazy.

"That's different, your senshi would be by your side every second."

"They're not that far away." They could see the girls from where they now stood, Minako was heading in their direction as it was.

Mamoru frowned, clearly disliking the notion of leaving her side now that he was back in the last battle ground, but he had to admit, she was right, but if he had gotten away with house hunting, he would have commanded the girls not to let her set foot in this mall without his approval or presence.

She'd probably have override his command, actually being in charge of the girls and all that, but he would have felt better not knowing his orders were being broken. "Go on, I'm sure you'll be having fun without me, besides Minako and I were going to go check out some maternity clothing, nothing too telling yet, because there's no show, but to get a feel for whats out there, and if we'll have to go to other stores as well. You wont have fun with all the girlie talk."

Mamoru leaned down and kissed her cheek. "All right, but if there's anything at all that makes you feel weird or whatever, you call me, ok?"

"Will do." Usagi pulled his head back for a proper kiss. "Now go on."

He left with their hands connected and his slipped away from hers and when he disappeared from sight, Usagi ran towards Minako, who had stopped to talk to one of their old friends from high school. At Usagi's speed, she hadn't realized someone was entering her path until it was too late. She slammed into a hard body, and while Mamoru's body always seemed hard to her when she ran into him, this one seemed like it was made of concrete. She was sprawled out on the floor, trying to get her baring, it had shook her up a little, before she jumped to her feet, missing the hand that was out to try and help her up.

She looked up into who she had hit, the apology dying on her lips as she looked at the tall man, probably as tall as Mamoru and he had the palest skin she had ever seen, especially in Japan, he had copper colored hair and the most golden eyes imaginable. Her voice didn't work for a moment, as she tried to clear her head of the sudden thrall she seemed to have found herself in, he was quite handsome, she'd give him that, even if he looked too young for her. There was just something about him though... she shook her head, she loved Mamoru, hell she loved him more than anything that could possibly throw itself at her, as she'd proven many times over, this was just some weird reaction to the collision.

"Usagi!" Minako called her name and Usagi threw an apology over her shoulder, her thoughts instantly returning to what they were here to do today and sprinted to Minako's side. Minako had looked confused at the two standing there and was about to make her way over to put some distance between Usagi and the guy who was no doubt trying to put the moves on her very attractive friend.

* * *

TwiPOV

_Mamo-chan will love the surprise Minako and I have in store for him! Ooh, I hope I don't get fat too soon, I don't really want this lifestyle to end but I can't wait for the future too!_

Edward was chuckling as Bella came out of the store, looking utterly scandalized. "They wanted me to try on this outfit and show it off to them, Alice swears it'll look great."

"That I'll like to it too." Edward completed for her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, her visions can't _always_ be right, can they?" Bella complained. "What was so amusing before I came back? I don't think it was the antics of your siblings."

"No, you'd be right. I actually discovered a girl who is probably more of a klutz than you used to be." Edward turned that smile on her and she pouted.

"It wasn't my fault that it was genetics. This girl doomed with the same traits?"

"I'm not sure, she wasn't thinking about her parents. If fact, it seems as if she's about to become one herself."

"Oh no!" Bella gasped, but in good humor. "Passing on that dangerous habit onto another generation? I hope the child will have better chances than her mother. Poor kid, all those broken bones and bruises, not able to fully understand why grace has skipped out on them." Bella shook her head side to side thinking ahead to that child's fate, similar to her own.

Edward shook his own head and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come now, it was amusing, and I found it endearing, as I'm sure her husband finds her own quirks."

"If everyone could be so lucky." Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. "As to find a match as amazing as ours."

"Blasphemy, nothing is as powerful as my love for you." Edward whispered.

"Except my love for you." Bella qualified and the age old argument was debated in kiss form, as neither would win in the other's eyes.

Alice cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but this can be saved for later. Has anyone seen them?" Alice looked about excited.

"Who?"

"The Sailor Senshi." Alice sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sure we wouldn't miss them if they were here." Edward stated, seeing in Alice's mind five girls, usually, dressed in skimpy sailor outfits. "They're not exactly very conservative."

Alice growled at him and continued her search, he was obviously not understanding something very vital in Alice's mind, something he doubted even she knew.

"This mall is the last place they were seen."

"I doubt they'd hang around here." Emmett threw an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "If we were seen in our true forms, we wouldn't."

Their debate continued in the background, Emmett wondering if these girls would sell their costumes to Rosalie if they were really as risqué as Edward made them out to be.

Bella looked up at her husband, wondering where his thoughts were taking him, the encounter with the clumsy girl had him thinking about something he probably didn't find pleasant and she asked him quietly what was wrong.

"I was just thinking, about how you never had a child of your own, how you missed out on that. I wouldn't have been able to father it, but we could have done something to allow you that knowledge first."

"I wouldn't sleep with another guy just to have a kid." Bella rolled her eyes. "It was hard enough to get you into bed."

"Jacob would have been a willing partner. But that's not what I meant, there were other means available like in-vitro and others."

Bella looked at him and he felt all the love she had for him in that look as she tried to reassure him once and for all, that this life was exactly what she wanted, she didn't begrudge him anything, things all worked out in her favor. "I'm not Rosalie, Edward, my dream had never been to get married, have children and settle down. My dream hadn't really taken shape outside of that, and when I met you, it became clear that my dream was _you_. I still don't want kids, that's not me or my preference, if we had both been human, I probably wouldn't have wanted them still. Rosalie seems more like the type that I'm describing, but in truth, that's where a lot of her love would have gone, and Emmett, but mine is all for you, nothing else matters. I will always choose you before any child, even if it was ours."

Edward exhaled softly, he never wanted her more than he did right then, she felt exactly the same way he did about her, and even though he'd always known it, this meant the world to him, he hadn't taken anything away from her, he'd only given her everything she wanted, which is what he strove for. He gathered her close and kissed her ear before whispering to her that he loved her so very much.

Jacob made some gagging noises as he, Carlisle and Esme came back from an electronics store. "What are you kids up to?" He asked, in his best grown up voice.

Edward raised an eyebrow at him. "I've been alive over 100 years more than you."

"Yes, but you're eternally 17, I on the other hand, am eternally 25 until I choose to grow up, which sorry to say for you, won't be happening any time soon."

"You started out younger then me, and then just aged rapidly." Bella pointed out. "If that weren't the case, you'd be eternally 15. Then who would have the upper hand? Me."

Both Jacob and Edward rolled their eyes. "You're only 19."

"But we've established when I was human, I was mentally 34. Making me older than both of you."

"_We_ didn't establish how old I was mentally. Jacob no doubt was 10."

"Ha ha." Jacob grouched. "And where were you at the time? Oh yeah, talking to rats."

Edward bared his teeth at Jacob, even if they were more like brothers now, they could still push buttons. Carlisle stepped in. "As long as we've all established that Esme and I are the oldest of all your childish age comparison."

"No arguments." Esme stated amused when everyone just looked away. "It seems we really are old in our children's eyes, even if I was turned _after _Edward."

"You guys don't _look_ old." Bella put out there. "You're just... mature, more so than we are, and we're very mature ourselves compared to our age category if we were humans."

"Thanks Bella, you're always good at trying to be politically correct." Esme smiled so it took any bite from the comment out of it. Bella did try too hard to be a peacemaker sometimes, not everybody always got along with everyone else, or liked them.

"Anyways." Carlisle started.

"These sailors of yours aren't here, Alice."

Alice frowned, _I had been so sure- stupid Jacob_. The comment was partly directed at Edward and he smirked at the thought. He loved seeing Alice so frustrated, sometimes he added fuel to her troubles by commenting to Jacob, though they did have to be careful to not get him too closely entangled in case someone decided to cause them problems, they'd never be able to see it coming, unless Edward could hear their thoughts in the making.

"She blaming me again?" Jacob asked, and Bella nodded, though _she_ couldn't hear Alice's thoughts, they all knew it to be true. "How about, I decide to go down to the beach for the next few days? It's sounds good, and I'm the only one of this group that can do so. I kind of miss the Pacific."

They had been living in Maine for the last five year, and other places along the East coast before that. It was reasonable, Jacob had spent over half a century along the Pacific coast in the US and Canada. He seemed to warm to the idea because Alice's vision suddenly cleared long enough to catch a glimpse of a place and the fact that it was night time, in the next couple of days before it clouded over again before becoming black.

"Jacob!" She grumbled.

"It wasn't me! I swear! I was thinking about warm sand beneath my feet and a fresh dip into the salty water, maybe even a fight with a shark."

Emmett grinned. "That's a sweet idea! I've never fought a shark before!"

Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head and they all winced as the loud crack echoed through the mall.

"I thought you said you couldn't track these people because they're not quite human, or at least their enemies aren't."

"No... but there are humans in the vicinity who will be around before and after the attack, maybe that's why I couldn't see it, I was trying to find humans who would be in it, and then when the attack came, it clouded over again." Alice seemed to be pondering this, more reasons why her visions failed, was not her idea of happiness when she spent so much time there, instead of in the present, living on two planes at once was complicated and confusing, but she had worked it like a finely tuned instrument and with her vampire skills, had no trouble breezing through them one by one or living in both at the same time. It was only when the visions were thwarted did she get frustrated.

"So... what's the game plan?" Jacob asked.

"There's a very tall building." She frowned in thought. "It looked familiar, as if they've encountered this place before, but I can't place what article it was that looked like it."

"So... tall building in Japan, can't be too hard, can it?" Emmett asked, hopeful, thinking like people, a tall one would stand out.

Turns out, the opposite was true in this country. With such high population numbers and a drive to be seen and successful, tall buildings seemed to be the norm, short, traditional ones, were easier, but harder to spot amidst the looming buildings that hid them from view.

If Alice had realized the one they were looking for, was not actually all that tall in comparison, just sat upon a hill and appeared that way, then their search would have been made a lot easier. It took several days and they'd finally found it.

It was, in fact, Edward, who'd made the initial discovery, and not because of the building or the location. He heard the screams in his mind before the rest heard it out loud. They moved like a blur and reached the location of the terror filled shouts only to come in contact with the creature that had scared the humans in the first place.

It was ugly as it was fake looking. There were hundreds of tiny wires sticking out of its aluminum skin and on the ends of each of them were red balls that glowed.

A blond and white mass came hurdling towards them as an energy blast from the creature shot out. The mass of limbs and locks collided with Alice, trying to knock her down and out of the way, but it as trying to move a wall, possible, but not likely. Emmett turned and threw himself in between the blast and the girl who had been trying to protect Alice, they couldn't very well let her get hurt if she was trying to help them naively.

Emmett squawked though as the blast hit. When it dissipated, Emmett looked over his shoulder to see a charing flesh that was quickly knitting itself back together. "Quite impressive." Emmett mused as Rosalie looked at it, concerned that they could be hurt, and wondering how to help him.

Bella threw Edward a worried look, and he shook his head, knowing full well without her opening up her mind to him that it was because she always feared for her loved ones safety. "What did it feel like, Em?" Jasper asked, prodding it with his finger, glad that Emmett had thrown his huge figure in front of the two girls, especially Alice, who would probably still have gotten hurt had it hit the two of them.

"Fire." He groaned.

"Jacob, no!" Bella suddenly shouted as Jacob morphed and went in to attack the creature. He took it down and tore it apart. Four girls stood to the sideline, looking on in utter befuddlement, having just arrived at the scene. Jacob grinned wolfishly in his mutt form and his thought only reflected pride at being able to handle everything in this strange new situation on his own and he made his way back towards the family of vampires.

A scream alerted all to the presence still with them and Edward frowned, the mind was vaguely familiar...

* * *

SM POV

Usagi quickly hit the all call button as she heard the screams from not to far away. She had thought things were going to go back, that the one youma had been a freak accident, a left over that they hadn't found yet, and hadn't made its presence known. Seems she was wrong, as the second one in over five years made its debut. It wasn't a very nice looking creature, but she'd seen worse, but obviously these placid humans hadn't and were making the same mistake they always did, run away screaming and giving the youma a fun item to target, rather than ignoring it and walking away calmly.

"Starlight Tower." Usagi explained the situation and then transformed.

It was only a few minute into the fight when something she had no precedence for, occurred. A group of tourists from the Western world came in the opposite direction of those who'd grown used to youma attacks before fled. They strolled casually over to come and see what all the fuss was about and to gawk, Moon looked at them in wonder for a moment, her concentration taken away from the youma and missed the attack heading straight for the smallest among them. She would have yelled at them, had the attack not been aimed for them and she had to move if she was going to save the girl.

It wouldn't have been a hard youma to defeat, a smile toss of her tiara would have taken care of it, had she been able to pin it down into a spot long enough, and the senshi were coming too, they didn't want her to fight any longer than she had to, if the attack even lasted long enough for them to get there. The stranger's presence was not anticipated, used to by now everyone fleeing from the site and leaving the place bare for the senshi to battle it out. So, she dove for the smallest of the bunch, like her, it seemed that the smallest was always considered the weakest and aimed for first. However, diving into the female form was strangely familiar, and definitely wouldn't constitute as weak.

She crashed into the girl and her head was ringing from the collision, for she hadn't even moved the dark haired girl the slightest amount. Moon ended up hurting herself more than anything else and the girl caught her after the fact, not expecting to be attacked. Moon vaguely noticed a form blocking the path of the blast, and looked up into a dark haired man's golden eyes as he took the blast for them. He grimaced in pain until it ended and she wanted to thank him, he looked vaguely like Endymion when angry with that color combination. Her head was still ringing and the girl allowed her to turn around within the confines of her arms, and Moon realized these people weren't human, but had protected her, so couldn't _really_ be a threat, right?

She strained her head around the giant guy, someone easily dwarfing Mamo-chan in different directions to look for the youma. Apparently it could hurt these people and it looked like it hurt more than when she was attacked. She could still help them, even if they were aliens or whatever, they had helped her when she had mistakenly thought she could get away with knocking one of theirs out of the way. Besides, wasn't she an alien herself, at least, in theory?

She had managed to get her vision cleared and around the giant man, and saw a _huge_ wolf approaching them, teeth bared. Dogs and her didn't get along all that well normally, she was a cat person, first off, having more to do with two cat guardians, and the fact that dogs hunted her namesake, Haruka always called her Neko, which meant cat, and dogs just plain old scared her. Some were sweet and lovable, but they were more medium sized, this wolf-dog was easily higher than the giant non-human's waist, meaning if the dog got close enough, it would be face to face with her no doubt. The others didn't seem to notice him as he got even closer and Moon couldn't help it, her instincts that never really left her took over, and she screamed.

She scrambled to get away from the rock hard arms that were encircling her waist, maybe they'd saved her only long enough to feed her to the wolf. The arms didn't let her go and only tightened to keep her in place. Then one of them turned towards her, and he looked so very familiar,she just couldn't place him- he raised his hands and opened his mouth.

Whatever was going to happen next got interrupted as a rose landed on the ground in front of Moon's feet, a clear indicator of the fact that no one should go near her. All eyes looked around for the rose thrower and that's when the strangers realized they were surrounded by sailor fuku clad girls.

"Let her go." An omnimus voice growled before a dark form swept down between the pale people and the blond, with one pale person still behind him, cutting her off from the rest. A blond man leaned forward and hissed.

The situation had just gotten intense and nobody moved. Jupiter grinned at Venus, they had finally gotten a real fight on their hands, and it was about time.

* * *

ALL POV

Edward and Kamen faced each other off, staring intently at one another, and Edward's face turned to a frown. "Relax, Jasper, calm down." Edward stated at human speed, keeping his hands raised. "Alice let her go." When Alice released the blond girl, the masked man gathered her close and to his side, his cape wrapping around her as if it would be another barrier between these strangers and the girl he defended. "We meant her no harm." Edward clarified, he could hear all the minds, except the man's and the girl in the red. "Alice had only been meaning to subdue her so she wouldn't hurt herself in her fear of Jacob. I'm sorry Sailor Moon if the mutt scared you, it wasn't his intention."

The girl, he'd called Sailor Moon peeked out over the cape at the dog and Edward tried to hide the smile as a shudder went through her. "I know he looks scary, but he's just a baby." Emmett ruffled Jacob's fur between his ears and got a growl in return.

"Emmett, not helping. Jacob." Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Go find Carlisle and Esme, see if they can get you some clothes, and come back here. We might need Carlisle's help."

The large wolf nodded and then took off at a sprint. One of the girls, the one in Green shot forward in an intention to cut him off and take him down. "Please don't." Alice's voice chimed as she was now next to the blond who wanted to attack Kamen. "We really do mean you no harm, we came searching for you actually, all the way from America."

Jupiter settled back onto the balls of her feet, waiting for action at any given moment. They all had a basic understanding of English, some more proficient in it than others, and they all understood that these people were saying they weren't a danger, at least, that's what they were saying. "People have come from further away." Moon responded, pushing the cape out the way and tried to step closer but was restrained by Kamen's black sleeved arms. "Kamen, it's fine, that big one protected me from the youma blast."

"That big one." Emmett gaffed. "I don't know if I should be offended or flattered."

"Oh shut up you!" Rosalie hissed. "You're never any help."

"I don't know about that." Bella mused with a smile. "He did help relieve some of my fears with his charm when I first met the family."

"You were only scared that the rest weren't going to think you were good enough to even associate with me." Edward tapped her on the head. "These people are afraid that we're going to cause a fight. Well..." He looked to Jupiter and amended that statement. "At least most of them are afraid of that, a couple of them are excited too."

"It seems to be the case no matter where we go." Bella sighed and turned towards the others, coming forward with her hand out in a very western gesture. "I'm Bella Cullen, and these are the other Cullen children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Really, don't be afraid of us, I'm not sure exactly why we're here, but we're not here to cause trouble."

Moon pushed her way forward from Kamen and the other blond girl who'd come to make her way over next to the couple. She tossed a glance over her shoulder at Kamen and put a hand on the orange fuku'd girl's arm. They both lowered their stances to more of a relaxed defense, instead of attack.

Edward thought it strange that he briefly heard a man's voice in his head that he wasn't used to, and then realized it had still come from the girl making her way closer. All that was said was _be careful_ there were some feelings attached to it, but it was fleeting and Edward questioned whether or not the girl had multiple personalities.

"Sailor Moon." Moon took Bella's hand in greeting. "We protect this city from things that go bump in the night." Bella grinned at the reference, but the rest of them didn't seem to catch it, Emmett snickered internally and wondered what would happen once they found out they were vampires. "I'm sorry if my senshi are a little overprotective, we've had a lot of occurrences where people were not as they appeared or told us they were. _All_ of them-" She tossed a glare over her shoulder at the senshi and Kamen. "Came from further away than America. A lot of our allies too."

Kamen scoffed. "If you could call them that."

"Just because you didn't like the stars-" Moon started to argue with him.

He took it up even as she still spoke. "If you call a cross-dressing female who hit on you an ally-"

"Har-ump." Moon's mouth got covered by the other blond's hand and there was a nervous chuckle.

"Moonie, they don't need to be part of this particular argument, you think?"

Edward realized why Moon's thoughts were so clear and distinct to him, because she had nothing to hide, she was an open book to everyone about everything, except this secret life she had, and it was only because she _had_ to keep it a secret. Edward realized he liked her, she was a lot like a female version of Emmett, but not quite the same, Emmett never had a thought he wouldn't put into words, she was more tactful, but still was honest and said it, probably because she never really had any negative thoughts about anyone and if she did, it had been a hard lesson and took a long time to get there, and they were fair negatives.

That didn't explain why the one vampire and two black haired Japanese people though were impossible to read unless opened up for him. There was something about these two though that made him believe that they were different from Bella, Bella was still unique in her being immune to mental attacks, it was like these two had trained how to keep their minds from being dug into. The girl's was stronger defense, and probably stronger offense, while the guy probably had other secret abilities he didn't want shared with the world, no matter who could or could not read his mind. Edward wouldn't push it, he liked not being able to hear every thought everyone thought, Bella was a nice reprieve, though he did want to hear her thoughts, all the time, he could at least give these two privacy as well. He had enough of other minds to pick if he wanted warning of an attack. Now that he really listened though, the other blond's thoughts weren't jiving with what she said or did, they were too... flighty to merit the concern and looks she sent towards Moon, not being as close to her side as she'd like and Moon being too close to the 'enemy'. He knew she was calculating something, but her thoughts were guarded in a different way, in a way to make her appear compliant and complacent, and ditzy and she sounded that way too if she opened her mouth. She had secrets to hide.

"Look, I'm sorry if we startled you, I just saw that something was going to happen here tonight, and it probably wasn't the best way to introduce ourselves." Alice cut in, knowing that things weren't going to go according to _her_ plan, unless she took control of the conversation, it was her idea after all.

"Wait, what?" Mars stepped forward, her thoughts dwelling on the fact that this short dark haired girl had said that she _saw_ something was going to happen. Were these the strangers they had been waiting for?

"Alice." Edward warned, low under his breath, but Alice ignored him.

"I can see the future, well, I could, before some people meddled in it. I can't see you guys, but I know there's something big that's going to happen."

Mars shot forward and grabbed Alice's arm. "Don't say anymore."

"I don't know what it is, all I knew is that we were in Japan at the time that it happened. Then something else happened and things were... I don't know, different, but it kept fading on me, like I couldn't see it. I figured it was Jacob's fault, but then I heard about you guys and I could never see you, could never see us interacting, and I'd decided so many times to come and meet you, but I could never see us meting and I figured that we never would, because I'd never find you, it wasn't until recently that I realized that it was because I can't _see _you. I thought it was just the wolves. Apparently not."

"Mars?" Moon asked, her voice soft, her eyes had strayed to Edward as she and Bella talked, she had caught on before he did, where they had met before. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Yes, I'd like to know the same thing, Alice." Carlisle's voice caught the attention of everyone, Edward had heard them coming, but didn't warn anyone, wanting to see how things played out here, without forewarning.

Alice shrugged her delicate shoulders. "I don't know. I can't see it, I told you, I kept trying to find ways around it, like leaving Jacob behind as I wandered off away from him, I'd get a vague image, but it flickered and disappeared like something else had transpired. It all started when I was trying to plan for a trip."

"A different one?" Esme asked, tilting her head to the side and a frown across her features. "Where to?"

"Paris." Alice didn't look repentant as Bella's nose wrinkled, knowing exactly why Alice wanted to go there.

"Sounds like fun, when are we going?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see us ever going."

Kamen huffed and walked forward. "Look, this conversation has gone on long enough. We are going to reconvene, discuss this latest information and if we run into you again, it'll be by chance." He sent a look at Mars, telling her she was far from off the hook and then snagged Moon around the waist.

"What's this all about?" Moon asked, laying a hand against his chest.

"There are too many of them for me to feel safe about you being here. I was already on edge when there were six, now there are nine, we're greatly out numbered and we don't know anything about them. You are far too trusting." He said down to her, out loud and Edward placed the male voice he'd heard run through her mind earlier, interesting, they could communicate if need be without verbal messages.

"But-"

"We first need to discuss things amongst ourselves, figure things out."

"We have them here-"

"No, he's right, Moonie, we should go think tactically first." Mercury finally pitched in, the other vampires seemed to finally notice her, but Edward had heard her brain whizzing away the whole time, so many thoughts in one so small, he wasn't sure he'd heard all of them and she'd been clicking away on her little computer.

"Wait, Mamo-chan, we're here now, and we promise to be as open as possible."

Everyone froze and turned to look at Edward when the words came out of his mouth, the other vampires had never heard the term, and the girls and Kamen himself seemed appalled by the words, and as Jupiter's thoughts infiltrated his mind, he realized that it was a term of endearment and not his real name. "Who, is that?" Moon asked, but she'd been the one to give him the name, and he couldn't scrounge the real name out of her, her thoughts always flickered between Kamen and Mamo-chan, and an occasional Endy, but it was a different tone of voice that said that one on occasion, and he again wondered if the girl had split personalities.

"Endy?" He tried and all the faces visibly screwed up in distaste. There was confusion, yes, and also amusement of calling the man those names, he heard a thought, probably from the fighter senshi, about a man name Fiore and his overly-dependent qualities on Mamoru borderline stalker-creepy-girly. "Sorry, Mamoru-san, I hadn't realized you were called so many things."

"Oh quit it Edward." Alice harrumphed. "My brother can read minds. I can see the future. There, it's out in the open, like he said, we're going to be as open a book to you as possible, we want to work together and figure this out." Alice tilted her head towards the couple. "By the way, where's Jacob?"

"He decided to stay back at the hotel, he didn't want to scare the girl anymore." Esme responded.

"You know, with clothes on, I don't think he'd be that scary." Alice commented and Bella giggled.

"How are you so calm about all of this?" Moon turned to Bella. "He's huge! And you're not that much bigger than any of us, I think Alice is probably as tall as Mars."

"Oh." Bella waved it off. "He's just a teddy-bear when you get to know him, just like Emmett."

"I scared you forever, and don't even lie to the poor girl." Emmett called over.

"That's because you'd appear out of nowhere, even hiding in my closet to get a reaction!" Bella called back. "He's always looked out for me, don't mind him."

"You put clothes on that big animal?" Moon continued, wondering if they were all siblings or if it was something else, they all seemed to have paired off and familia banter between the rest of them.

Bella's nose scrunched up. "Well yeah, he does turn back into a human though, so it makes it easier."

Moon cracked up, and Bella joined her. Alice sighed. "They'll be the best of friends."

"Jacob said that he only had so many outfits here, and to buy clothes here would be a headache he didn't need." Esme continued as if she'd never been interrupted, to answer the question Jasper was wondering about. "You guys don't smell like humans."

"That's cause they're not." Alice responded dancing over to the blond senshi and Bella and wrapped an arm around both of them. "They'll be my new sisters!"

"You can't turn anyone else, Alice." Edward warned. "So don't even think of it."

"Oh, they won't be one of us. I think they have just as long of a lifespan as we do, although my mind can only be cast forward so far, but as far as I could, I couldn't see anything since I'd made the decision to leave Maine."

"Does she always talk like this?" Moon asked Bella, who'd only nodded solemnly in response. "Mars tries to too, but we always catch her on it, and make her talk in plain Japanese."

"Alice thinks she knows best, and if she talks in code, it won't affect the things she's trying to keep from us. Doesn't always work with a mind-reader, and she does tell us if it's something very important that needs to be taken care of. She's always ruining presents though, knowing what they are before they're opened."

"How do you get around that?"

"Keep Jacob within mind every time I make a decision about her, to include him in the situation. It doesn't always work, but it helps."

Edward walked over to a clearly distrusting Kamen, they were after all on their soil, Edward no doubt would be distrusting of these strangers, especially the ones who could block him out, had they come to their hunting grounds. "Look, I know we got off to a rocky start with you thinking I was going to attack your wife and all-"

"You've got that from my mind?" Kamen cut in, wondering if he'd even thought about that fact or if he'd just been furious and then worried and then mistrusting. He couldn't recall if the thought filtered through or not, it wouldn't surprise him if it did though, he loved calling her that, reaffirming it every day that she was with him and chose him to spend the rest of her life with. He wasn't alone any more.

"No, your wife's-"

"Moon..." Kamen started to grumble towards her, she was letting too much slip.

"You can hardly blame her, she doesn't hide her thoughts well. It's not like she's intending to share things with me, she isn't bringing things to the surface for that purpose, she's just how she is. She's an open book, I love that about my wife too."

He glanced at the girl that Moon was so engrossed with, Jupiter had begrudged the situation and she and Emmett were entertaining each other, now that she knew she wasn't getting a fight, he too was disappointed, but did so. Mercury was talking to Carlisle and Esme, fascinated by the way they talked. Venus staked out a spot along side Jasper, both watching the situation with weary eyes, but while doing so, Venus had turned to Jasper to chat him up. They were both the strategic defenders, Edward cataloged that observation.

Kamen's eyes snapped to him. "Your wife? That girl?" Edward nodded, proud of _that girl_, as the two of them chatted away. Kamen wearily looked back at him. "How long have you been married?"

"A long time." Edward responded, he didn't want to scare these people away with the true knowledge of what they were.

"Weren't you too young?" Especially in the United States? He continued his thought in his mind, but Edward didn't seem to hear it.

"Only in body." He responded. "In mind, we were both of age, and more than ready."

"So you can read minds?"

"I can, but it seems that are increasing amounts of exceptions. Bella's one, you're another and so is Mars. Venus' is awfully good at hiding her real thoughts."

Kamen's lips quirked. "That she is."

"Your wife was smart to ally herself with strong mentalities such as yourselves. Especially when she's so trusting and trustworthy."

"I still don't trust you." Kamen stated.

"That's all right, it takes time to build trust, it took Jacob almost 3 years to begin. It was forced into acknowledgement when plans changed. His tribe took only a little longer to convert. We'd like to help you in the future with these creature attacks, youma? Especially when it seems you'll be a member short before too long. When is the baby due?"

Kamen started and looked towards Moon, unsure if she had been discussing it with these strangers, or had even thought about it. They needed to keep it a secret from their enemies, in case they wanted to use it against her, or scout her out and put a lot of innocent women and children at risk. "Is that-"

"I ran into her the other day, or I should amend that and say she came barreling into me. I recognized her mind's voice shortly after she recognized my face earlier. We have no interest in your child, I just wanted to know, so we could lend our services, you've already seen what Jacob can do. Speaking of that, none of you seemed too surprised that a man can turn into a wolf, and vice versa."

Kamen shrugged. "We see a lot of transformations in our line of work. Dolls turning into creatures of nightmares, etc."

"Wow, how long have you guys been fighting?" Edward asked, truly curious.

"About 10 years, off and on."

Edward nodded in thought. "That's a long time, and impressive. You've been working at this for awhile. It must be tiring."

"It stopped for a while, we had a rest and now it's started up again, we just can't figure out what it is. It was supposed to stop at Chaos and Galaxia." Kamen leaned back against the building, and even though it looked like he was distancing himself from the others, he was poised and ready to attack in a moment's notice or steal Moon away from the scene.

A yawn broke over his wife's face and he moved forward, ignoring Edward and scooping Moon up into his arms. "You need to start taking better care of yourself." He chided. "It's late, did you sleep in today?"

She shook her head and snuggled into his chest, accepting the idea of him taking care of her. "I had to get up shortly after you left ungodly early this morning." He'd given her a goodbye kiss before he headed off to work, he hadn't meant to wake her. "I had that project due, remember?"

He recalled it now, her place of employment had called her in to give a presentation with only a night's warning for notice. She'd worked on it till early in the morning, only sliding into bed for a few hours before he had to get up, eat breakfast and head off to work. "You need to start taking it easier."

Moon scoffed. "I'd only had the one project due in the last 10 days, my other ones aren't due for awhile."

Battling wouldn't help with her sleeping habits, and he was serious, she needed to take better care of her health, not only for the child, but for herself as well. He cast a glance at the strangers who were fastly becoming not-strangers and then looked to the senshi. "Let's go. We'll see you at the next battle-" he tried to end it there but Moon shook her head.

"Come on, he knows who I am, he told you so. He knows your name, I think we can trust them." Moon turned to look at the rest. "Where should we have them meet us?"

"The Ice Cream Parlor off of Kabuki and Jiniji." Mars suggested. The girls all nodded in agreement, happy with the choice.

"Tomorrow evening?" Alice questioned, tilting her head to the side in thought, but she shook it, she still couldn't see anything.

"Only 3 of you." Venus cut in before any agreements could be made.

"Yeah right, there's six of you." Jasper argued, it would be Edward, Alice and Carlisle if they agreed to those terms, and Alice would be at a distinct disadvantage if things would turn south, but she would refuse to be left out, claiming it was her meeting as it was her idea.

Kamen rested a hand on Venus' shoulder. "The mind reader stays away, I'll agree to five."

"We're still one short." Jasper tried to argue. "You'll still have one other person over us."

"We don't like having our thoughts invaded." Jupiter grumbled. "So no mind reader." She was the first to agree with that, she had been appalled by the knowledge he could hear their intimate and flighty thoughts all in one go.

"Just what ever you actually thinking about, nothing that's not passing through your mind at the moment." Edward clarified.

"Still, it's weird." Jupiter made a face and Venus nodded, trying to still act the part of ditzy teen, but somehow loosing the motive over the years and just being herself. She still said stupid things, and had character traits that drove Mars bonkers, but... she was calculating and chief guard, for a reason.

"We could pick which five it is, you're the ones that want the meeting with us." Mercury slid her opinion in, and Kamen smiled, warming to that idea, it was slightly devious the way she put it.

"We agree to five." Carlisle spoke for all of them. "What time does this place close?"

"Well after 10 at night." Moon informed. "The sun sets at five."

All eyes snapped to her and she smiled cheekily. "What? You don't think I read all the mangas out there? I pegged you earlier, I just didn't care."

"We're probably not exactly how you'd imagine us." Carlisle stepped in to soothe any worry she might have.

Moon waved him off. "Yeah, I know, that's why I trust you. You all seem to have a soul."

Bella tossed Edward a smirk and he rolled his eyes back at her. It was not the time to bring that up, at the very least, they had a conscious. Her senshi were looking at her curiously but Edward only shook his head. "We don't need sundown, just cloud cover."

Alice tried to concentrate, but she couldn't see what tomorrow's weather would bring. "I can't help, maybe I'll google it when we get back to the hotel."

"Do you guys sleep?" Moon asked, intrigued, that was one thing that differed widely among stories.

"No, but Jake does."

"A lot." Emmett seconded, not sounding as amused as Bella.

"So, tomorrow, after five." Kamen reiterated, he really did need to get the light-weight girl home, perhaps feed her another time before bed, she'd had the worst habits after starting this new job. He liked her old one better. "The ice cream parlor."

"We got it." Rosalie snapped, and when she got chided by five other vampires, she had the decency to look apologetic. "We've got total recall memory."

Kamen shifted Moon and turned without a goodbye, and leaped to the closest building's roof and the girls followed, within seconds they were out of sight. "Wow, they're almost as fast as us." Esme breathed in awe.

"They've got pretty cool costumes too, aw man, I forgot to ask where I can get one!" Emmett groaned.

He was ignored. "I think they have a lot more capabilities than we've seen so far. We've only managed to demonstrate our own traits, they've kept things close to the vest. I didn't even know that Moon had figured us out, she'd given no conscious recognition of it until she declared it to us. The senshi and Kamen don't know, but that won't last long, she was probably wise to warn us, and keep them from knowing until safely away from us. I wonder if they'll still come tomorrow."

"Oh." Bella wrapped her arm around Edward's. "I have a feeling that little blond girl is in charge of the whole thing, and Kamen is only her husband who can make demands, but go unnoticed if she really wants something. He'd follow her anyways, just to make sure she stayed safe."

"I'm thinking that sounds familiar." Edward looked down to the top of Bella's chocolate brown head. He placed a kiss against her crown. "I also think you are right, I got the general vibe along those lines. However, if all of them think its too dangerous, they'd be able to stop her."

"I don't know, watching her tonight, I don't think anything can stop her." Alice sighed. "I wish we could have convinced them we were friends now, and not tomorrow, I can't stand to wait."

"You don't even know what's going to happen, relax." Emmett tossed out.

"Exactly, and it's driving me nuts!" Alice spun around to face the tall vampire and pounced on him. He caught her easily, and they went down to the ground to wrestle. Alice won, because there was nobody present to disrupt her visions this time. Jacob was safely away in the hotel room dozing.

"Think we can teach them baseball?" Rosalie asked, itching to get into the mix with Alice and Emmett, then her gaze caught sight of Jasper, who no doubt was fueling her desires.

"We'll see." Alice called out from the bundled position she was in, before turning the tables and slamming Emmett to the ground. "Ha! Round three!"

They all watched as Rosalie attacked Jasper and he swept her to the ground before she did a cat-like backflip.

Bella looked back at Esme and Carlisle. "Want to do something a little more civilized? I'm sure the five of them will be at it all night. Think we should go bother Jacob? He's funny when he's cranky from not getting enough sleep."

"Sounds wonderful, dear." Esme responded and Bella switched arms from Edward to their mother and the three 'adults' wandered back towards the hotel. Edward, usually would go with her, but he wanted in on the action too, it wasn't every day anymore that he and Alice were equally paired. He'd won too often as of late, and it felt like cheating not to let her use her powers.

"The three have disappeared for the night." Alice stated before Edward flew into the fray of tangled limbs.

* * *

SM POV

The girls all piled into the living room of the Chiba household, since this happened often in the past, even when Mamoru was only dating Usagi. Since he lived alone they would choose to crash his place or Rei's or Makoto's. Since Usagi spent most of her time at his place through the years, it made sense to want to try and keep them from getting too frisky until they legally. Now that she lived with him, and their place was void of outside sources, the gilrs found their place the most convenient especially with Rei's kid running around, they didn't want to get her involved.

Rei had to quit while pregnant, and she'd hated it, and now it would be Usagi's turn. So they had invested in a larger apartment for these kinds of meetings, and Usagi was privately glad that they always came here, for if she was to sit out the actual battles, then she might as well be in the location all would come for a recap.

They all returned to their human forms and turned to Usagi with questioning eyes. "So, what was that last bit about, Usa-chan?" Minako asked, leaning forward, in curiosity.

Usagi smiled, but she knew that once she said the words, hell would be on her hands. Instead she shrugged instead of worrying too much about it, they didn't know where to find the pale-faces, and maybe by the time tomorrow rolled around, they'd all be calmer. "What? You didn't know? They're vampires."

A loud, chorus of "WHAT!!!!!!!" Greeted her in response and she spent the next hour explaining her theories and Edward's confirmation of what she'd surmised.


End file.
